jackiechanadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Oni
The Oni are hideous horned demons who are rumored to eat the souls of naughty children in Japanese fairy tales. In reality, the Oni are a group of nine Demon generals who are led by their lord, Tarakudo. They once ruled Feudal Japan, but they were imprisoned in masks for centuries. Appearance The Oni are tall, humanoid creatures with horns. They are all colored differently and usually consist of two different colors. While they are humanoid, some of them have non-humanoid limbs, for example wings, blades, etc. The Oni all wear traditional Japanese armor that cover most of their body. Each Oni resembles the Shadowkhan he summons. History Background In ancient times, Tarakudo, lord of all Oni and king of the Shadowkhan, along with his nine demon generals, terrorized Japan. Ancient Chi warriors carved masks and through use of good Chi spell ingredients, trapped the Generals in those masks. One was made for Tarakudo who found the mask and hid it in the Shadow Realm. His whereabouts were unknown afterwards as he was dormant for centuries. The masks were then scattered across the Earth. If united, the nine Oni generals would be released and summon an army of Shadowkhan to engulf the planet in eternal darkness which will cause all good magic to erode. Present At an unknown point in time, Shendu found a mask and means to tap its power indirectly, letting him summon the Ninja Khan without wearing it. This same mask's powers were later briefly accessed by Jade when she tattooed the symbol of Tarakudo on her leg. After Shendu was banished into the Netherworld, Daolon Wong used a spell to draw power from the very same mask. However, his magic powers were taken away and he was no longer able to control the Shadowkhan. The mask was kept in Shendu's Place in Hong Kong until a freshly awaken Tarakudo and the Enforcers found it. Ultimately, all ten Oni were sealed away within Tarakudo's mask. Powers and Abilities All Oni possess enhanced strength and can summon a different tribe of Shadowkhan. Only the respective Oni can control his Shadowkhan. When all nine tribes merge, they form a shadow shroud capable of covering the whole planet in shadow. The Oni have no problems working as a team since they all serve one goal and one master. They are all obedient and collected, being the most dangerous army generals on the planet. Weaknesses Oni are repelled by onions which cause them temporary blindness and severe eye irritation. Each Oni Generals are weak to a different Japanese item. When the respective item is mixed with the right ingredients, a powerful chi spell can be made which allows the user to imprison the Oni in masks as well as remove the said masks from the faces of potential wearers. The spell can also revert the Oni's astral form back to their physical body in order for mask to stick to face in which they are far less powerful. A spell used by Shendu and Daolon Wong allowed them to draw power from an Oni mask's power and gain full control over its Shadowkhan tribe. List of Oni *Tarakudo *Ikazuki (Oni General Number: 5) *Oni General Number: 1 *Oni General Number: 2 *Oni General Number: 3 *Oni General Number: 4 *Oni General Number: 6 *Oni General Number: 7 *Oni General Number: 8 *Oni General Number: 9 Trivia *"Oni" is the direct Japanese translation of the word "Demon." category:Demons Category:Oni Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Teams Category:Imprisoned Category:Japanese Characters